


185/120 [Podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of RC_McLachlan's fic 185/120, which is based in turn on doodleonice's comic about what Yakov's life is like now that Yuuri Katsuki has joined his rink in St. Petersburg.Yakov isn't paid enough for this shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/gifts), [doodlesonice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doodlesonice).
  * Inspired by [185/120](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238709) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Fic:**[185/120](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9238709), based on doodleonice's [comic](http://doodlesonice.tumblr.com/post/154942463026/i-cant-wait-for-yuuri-to-be-the-son-in-law-yakovs)  
**Fandom(s):** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuri Katsuki/Viktor Nikiforov (background to everything), Yakov Feltsman, Yuri Plisetski, Viktor gets two lines, Yakov POV  
**Writer:** RC_McLachlan  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** Yakov isn't paid enough for this shit.  
**Length:** 9:21, 9.41 MB  
**Music credit:** Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record); Dvořák - Humoresque as performed by Yo Yo Ma and Itzhak Perlman  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: Top: Yakov staring in shock, bottom left: blood pressure readout with the title numbers 185 over 120, bottom right: credits  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/23wme481vmkpdlb/185_over_120_by_RC_McLachlan%2C_performed_by_rhythmia.mp3)  
  
Also I recorded a file of podficcer's notes and goofy outtakes, which can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s0ptavii1atiu1b/185_over_120_podficcer%27s_notes_and_outtakes.mp3)  
  
I'm still a newbie(ish) podficcer, so feedback and constructive criticism are totally welcome (hit me up if there are any volume issues for example)! Also kudos and comments are nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [RC_McLachlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan) (also on [tumblr](http://rcmclachlan.tumblr.com/)) for letting me play with their fic. <3 Please go leave them feedback~ Also go leave the fab [doodlesonice](http://doodlesonice.tumblr.com/) feedback too on their awesome comics!
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/) if you like, we can scream about the extra-ness of YoI together (though it's kind of a multifandom mess and I mostly just reblog things once in a new moon aha). Thanks for listening!


End file.
